A photographic camera with the abovementioned features is described in German Patent Specification No. 31 27 291 Cl. In this case the casing of the photographic camera is compartmentalised to define a number of separate light paths directed at various areas of the image plane, and incorporates slide holders and projection systems for reproducing thematic transparencies as well as a direct photographic system for the reproduction of the image proper or actual shot. If a camera of this kind were built so that the light rays of the projection systems are transmitted freely, i.e. not through separate enclosed light compartments, the construction would be greatly simplified, but there is a danger that parts of the thematic images and/or of the actual shot (the externally-derived image) will overlap and be superimposed on each other.